Cazador
by Andersonforever
Summary: Antes que Hellsing sellara a Alucard hubo otra familia quien le planto cara incontables veces , ahora esta familia regresa con sus descendientes , donde Integra vera en carne propia el dicho "solo un humano puede vencer a un monstruo"


**Bueno hola a todos , hacia mucho no publicaba un fic de hellsing , bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo fic que comenzare a hacer en esta nueva cuenta la cual lleva por nombre la otra jaja bueno aun asi disfruten el fic**

Capítulo 1

Antes de que Van Hellsing derrotara a Dracula y lo aprisionara como a su sirviente existió otra familia

quien protegió toda esa zona contra el conde Dracula, la Familia Dasca una familia devota a la Iglesia pero, el obispo del lugar los llamo herejes, por usar conocimientos de otras religiones para sus batallas continuas, la familia entera fue excomulgada y desterrada, años después les llego la noticia de la captura de dracula pero, con ella toda Valaquia se vino en picada por la gran cantidad de Monstruos que llegaron a la zona, la Seccion XIII del Vaticano iscariote hizo oídos sordos ante las suplicas de ayuda de los sacerdotes del lugar, el Vaticano los consideraba un castigo divino por crímenes cometidos por Dracula, a los días unos extranjeros llegaron a lo que quedaba de una de las grandes ciudades, los demonios la invadian todas las noches, matando algo diferente cada una, la primera mujeres, la segunda ancianos, la tercera hombres y ahora la cuarta eran los niños, esos extranjeros llegaron antes de ponerse el sol , cuando se puso los demonios llegaron seres humanoides con cabeza y alas de murciélagos, sin pelos y garras las cuales chorreaban sangre, los extranjeros les plantaron cara, los habitantes maravillados viendo como las criaturas caían muertas por las armas de ellos, al llegar la mañana todos los demonios fueron asesinados, los extranjeros se presentaron como el Clan Dasca, el mayor Victor Dasca un Hombre sabio y de fuerte porte empuñando una espada Claimore, sus dos hijos Maximo y Claus Dasca, el mayor Maximo con su dominio impecable del Látigo hacia explotar a las criaturas como si nada, su hermano menor Claus con sus habilidades en la Magia, amuletos y alquimia impedía la aproximación de las bestias a los ciudadanos y a sus familiares, por último la menor Patricia Dasca con sus elegantes movimientos masacraba a los Vampiros con su traje de combate estando tejido con tela bendecida y filosas navajas en el final de este, la familia luego de salvar a la ciudad se adentró a lo que quedaba del castillo de Dracula, para poder cerrar el portal que liberaba a los demonios, el camino fue largo y dificil al final Victor y sus hijos lograron cerrar el portal, Pero el Dasca más viejo dio su vida para que eso sucediera.

Sus Hijos Maximo, claus y Patricia juraron en la tumba de su padre defender al Mundo de los seres malditos, luego de ese Juramento jamás se los volvió a Ver, nadie sabe que fue de ellos hasta estos. días...

En lo que era la biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing Seras estaba leyendo un Libro que encontró detrás de un Librero cubierto de Polvo, era viejo por las Hojas amarillentas y algunas rotas, con la curiosidad que le invade a cualquiera decidió saber si era verdad acerca de esa Familia o simple ficción, pero ya a esa altura no Sabría ni que creer con todo lo que le ocurrió en años como Vampiresa.

Llego hasta el Despacho de su jefa cuando iba a tocar escucho Disparos y luego unas Risas inconfundibles si era su Maestro otra ves sobrepasándose con su Jefa.

—Pasa Seras... —Se escuchó a su Maestro

Ella solo asomo la Cabeza, para luego entrar observo a su jefa fumando un puro tratando de Calmarse.

—¿que necesitas seras? —Pregunto Integra sin observarla

—Bueno era una pregunta para mi Maestro, mire encontré este libro detrás de uno de los libreros de la biblioteca y narra la vida de una Familia cazadora de Monstruos antes que la Hellsing, quería Saber si en verdad existieron o solo es ficción — dijo ella dejando el libro en el escritorio

Integra, se giró dejo escapar una Bocanada de Humo y lo tomo, comenzó a hojear lo y luego lo dejo otra vez

— Es Ficción Victoria, ninguna Familia se enfrentó a Dracula antes que la mía y lograr derrotarlo — dijo Integra

Alucar solo tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a reír otras ves, lo puso en su gabardina.

—Integra, algunas veces aunque parezca ficción es la realidad en todo su esplendor, dime algo Victoria si no conocieras nada de vampiros, si no lo fueras y leyeras Dracula ¿creerías que existen? —Pregunto Alucard mirando a la Draculina

—Eh... Bueno... Tal ves no —Dijo ella nerviosa por la mirada de su maestro

—jaja, hay tienes tu respuesta —Dijo Alucard antes de Desaparecer por una de las Paredes

Victoria luego de ese comentario solo se fue a pasar tiempo con los Gansos salvajes hasta su próxima Misión, llego al salón que integra les asigno para el ocio que tenían cuando no había nada que hacer, llego y los vio Jugando a las Cartas el que venía peor era Pip quien por la poca cantidad de dinero de su lado venia perdiendo.

Barcelona España 23:35

La sección XIII de iscariote se encontraba cazando un grupo de vampiros sus mejores Elementos Heinkel Wolf y Yumie takagi seguían la pista de uno que acechaba una zona de Barcelona.

—¿Cómo pudo escaparse asi de fácil de nosotros? —Pregunto Heinkel Mirando a todos lados

—Solo tuvo suerte no volverá a pasar —Yumie solo limpiaba la sangre de Ghoul de su Katana

En lo que ellos buscaban con la Mirada escucharon un Fuerte grito y luego unos disparos de un arma de fuego, se apresuaron a ver en un callejon sin salida estaba una figura de un hombre con gabardina y sombrero marrones, delante el Vampiro que buscaban convulsionado, el sujeto la solto y esta se volvio cenizas, Heinkel no paraba de apuntarle.

—¿Son la seccion XIII del Vaticano? —Pregunto el por su acento era rumano

—Asi es ¿Quien eres tu? —Pregunto Heinkel la monja dejo escapar una pequeña gota de sudor por la compostura del desconocido en cambio, Yumie estaba con la Katana en mano lista para todo

—mi nombre no importa, pero eh de decir que ustedes son solo fanaticos extremistas que, Arderan en las llamas del infierno, dios los ha abandonado —Dijo el acomodandoce el pañuelo de su boca

—¡¿Quien te dio ese derecho para Hablar con semejantes blasfemias Hereje?! —Grito Yumie perdiendo la poca compostura que tenia

—jajaja, dios me dio el derecho, cuando su iglesia me excomulgo a mi junto a mi familia, ahora aganme un favor y vayanse no quiero ver Hipocritas aqui—Dijo el mirandolos

Yumie solo Gruño y se lanzo a atacar cuando iba a cortarlo el Extraño freno la acometida con un Khopesh Egipcio.

—¡¿que?! —Se pregunto a sombrada la berserker

Cuando se dio cuenta el extraño le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago quitandole el Aire, con su otra Mano la tomo por el cuello y arrojo como un trapo al suelo.

—¡Yumie! —Grito Heinkel y apunto sus armas

El extraño se coloco cerca de la monja quien sin dudar jalo el gagillo pero el movio el brazo de Heinkel haciendo que disparaba a la Pared, con heinkel solo desviaba las balas cuando los cargadores estaban vacíos, este giro las pistolad de Heinkel haciendo tronar sus dedos, este las solto y el sujeto las tomo.

—Interesantes armas...—Dijo el y comenzo a desarmarlas

Heinkel como pudo le lanzo una patada pero este le rompio el pie al bloquear el ataque.

—nos vemos iscariote —Dijo el y escalo la pared de tres saltos para desaparecer de vista

Ya lejos del lugar el sujeto recibio una llamada, el tomando su telefono contesto.

—Hola—Dijo el

—Buen trabajo con el Vampiro—Una voz del otro lado lo felicito por su tono era una mujer joven

—Me encontre con Iscariote —Dijo caminando como si nada

— ¿Que les hiciste? —Pregunto ella

— a una monja la mande a la basura y a la travesti le rompi dos dedos ademas de una perna, para que no pueda disparar ni seguirme — dijo el centandoce en una banca en el parque

—ten cuidado con iscariote ellos al igual que Hellsing cuentan con una carta Ganadora, un Regenerador —Dijo ella

—¿Regenerador? Osea el Frankenstein moderno ¿Algo mas? —Pregunto el

—la organización Millenium tiene un Hombre lobo entre sus filas —Dijo ella

—el que sigue —Dijo el sujeto

—Hellsing tiene a alucard, osea Dracula — Dijo ella mirando un computador

—Asi que era verdad que Van hellsing no asesino a Dracula, por culpa de el nuestro pais se sumio en el mas lugubre infierno hace años — dijo el sacando de un Bolsillo una Botella y dio un fuerte sorbo del liquido color morado

—Este menjunje que creaste para que evitara comer sabe horrible —Dijo el haciendo una cara de asco

—Es eso o que tu presa te duerma o mate con comida?— dijo ella con un tono de reprochó.

—es un buen Punto Hermana —dijo el riendo un poco nada mas ademas de levantarse —Ire a Londres quiero conocer al legendario Conde Dracula

—Ve bien Armado este dracula usa pistolas de un enorme Calibre— dijo ella

—Define enorme calibre —Pidio el

—Sus balas son capaces de aboyar un tanque Moderno—Dijo ella y el hizo un gesto

—entiendo el chaleco antibalas es inutil con eso ¿Son balas benditas? —El caminaba hacia un Auto estacionado

—Lo son, ademas balas de Plata, pero mas preocupante son sus restricciones por su cello —Dijo ella

—¿como sabes todo esto? —Pregunto subiendo al auto y buscando sus llaves

—No se, ¿tal ves con la basta biblioteca y base de datos que tiene nuestra familia de artes magicas, conjuros de cellamiento, alquimia y bestiario de todo el mundo? —dijo ella con un gran tono de Sarcasmo

—No era necesario el Sarcasmo Sabes — Dijo el, comenzando a manejar

—Aun asi cuidate, ve al deposito familiar por armas y amuletos—Ella ya hablo con un bajo tono de voz

—siempre lo tendre Amanda, no por algo somos Dasca—Dijo el queriendo calmar a su hermana

—Enserio Hector cuidate sabes que eres mi unica Familia —Dijo ella ya calmada

—Tu tambien eres mi unica familia, no te dejare sola, tendre cuidado —Dijo el y luego colgó

Mansión Hellsing , mazmorras

Seras se dirigía a su Ataud para descansar un poco aun cuando no dormia de noche ella lo hacia ya que en esos dias mas la pasaba de dia , cuando decidió pasar por el cuarto de su maestro ella toco la puerta y esta se Abrio sola y contemplo en la neblina del cuarto a su maestro leyendo el libro con una copa de vino entre sus manos .

—Se a lo que vienes seras , y planeo responder a tus dudas — dijo el cerrando el libro

—¿Quiénes fueron los Dasca?—Pregunto ella

—Una familia que vivio desde mis tiempos de Conde mi General Vladimir Dasca fue mi mas leal guerrero , al perder y revivir su familia lo vio como un insulto a la memoria de Valaquia y su antepasado , todos sus descendientes pelearon contra mi algunas batallas a mi favor , pero la mayoría al suyo lograban dormirme por muchos años , hasta que una ves que Van hellsing me atrapo ellos no estaban en Valaquia , aunque el doctor fue un gran adversario debo admitir que los Dasca fueron unos adversarios que en verdad me hicieron sentir esa emoción de estar perdiendo mi nueva vida —Dijo el con un tono de entuciasmo en su voz por sus palabras

—¿Por qué no lo respondio cuando estaba en el despacho de sir integra?—Pregunto ella y alucard rio

—Integra no lo entiende , o no quiere admitir que hubo una familia cazadora de monstruos antes que ella —Dijo Alucard riendo un poco

Victoria se despidió luego de su maestro y se fue a su cuarto , mientras Alucard solo estaba en su cilla sonriendo de una forma un tanto rara de solo pensar como seria una nueva batalla a muerte con esa familia.


End file.
